Kingdom Hearts 2 : United We shall Stand
by SailorStarGemini
Summary: The brave hearted Sora still hasn't found Riku, who is this very stubborn and strange girl who goes by the name Mina?
1. New Beginning

Gemini: Ok here's my last attempt at a KH Fanfic, I'll try not to make my OCs Mary-Sues! I will add more detail, personalities and less dialogue  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Falling  
  
Falling  
  
Falling  
  
Falling  
  
Always falling nothing more, nothing less just falling, falling, falling.  
  
Surrounded by darkness, not a glimmer of light, not a glimmer of hope, darkness everywhere, every corner, every space.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
A year had past since the brave hearted Sora had left his dear Kairi on Destiny Island. Yet still there was no signed of Riku the slave of darkness. Memories still vivid of everything that had happened. As the sun raised on a new day the light shone upon the leaves causing prisms of light to appear.  
  
"Sora, Sora wake up. It's time we headed out again." A voice echoed in Sora's brain as he slowly opened his eyes, he sat up and yawned loudly. There stood a duck, it was Donald Sora's friend.  
  
Meanwhile far away in a small town a new day had began as well, everyone was beginning to stir and the mornings activities started to take place. The shops owner owner's opened their stores waiting for the regular customers. In the hotel located in the Second District a girl stirred in her sleep and woke up sweating, she wiped her brow and sighed in relieve that her nightmare was over.  
  
"Miss Rieo are you awake? It's room service." Called a gruff voice the other side of the door. The girl groaned and pulled the bed cover back over her head and tried to block the voice out of her head. "Miss Rieo are you awake?" The girl threw the cover off the bed, stormed up to the door and opened it. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She said slamming the door loudly. She was in a mad mood this morning as usual, she was always moody, nobody knew why.  
  
"Mina get a grip you're thinking it about it too much it's not your problem." She said to herself as she got up, walked over to the other side of the room. She looked in the mirror and groaned, and collapsed back on the bed. An hour later she wasn't in a better mood because she had broken a vase in the room she got really mad and destroyed most of the stuff in the room.  
  
She packed up her things, climbed out the window and sprinted away without paying for the room. Mina was a very stubborn girl, she would only do what she wanted and no one else could tell her what to do. She wore long baggy red trousers and a red t-shirt both with a Chinese design on them. Her hair was messy and roughly tied back in a bun. She had empty blue/grey eyes and a scar down one side of her face.  
  
Mina couldn't be bothered to ask for directions to the item shop run by three ducks in the first district, she had learned not to trust anyone during the 5 years since her world was destroyed, the scar on her face was a memento of the destruction of her world.  
  
She was walking towards the first district when from the shadows shapes were formed. They scuttled toward her waving antennae around as if using them to find their way around.  
  
"Oh crap!" Mina yelled as she rolled her eyes and pulled out a sword from a case on her back, it was very old and battered. The shadows tried to escape, it seemed they didn't want to fight. But Mina didn't take any noticed of them and threw her sword toward the shadows it landed right in front of one of them. They got angry and ran towards her, she ran and leapt over them, grabbed her sword from the ground. When the sky grew black and dark storm clouds formed and caused a storm on the battlefield but nowhere else.  
  
She began to fight one of them, she wasn't paying attention to the shadows behind her and they jumped on her, she fell to the ground, they snatched the sword from her hands.  
  
"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled cursing at them; she was pinned on the floor, the creatures put her own sword to her heart, Mina didn't seem to care.  
  
"Go on kill me! It'll get me out of this god-damn place!" She yelled at them her eyes a blaze. "Yuffie lets go!" Yelled a voice as a girl and a boy came running to the rescue, they destroyed the shadows and walked over to the girl.  
  
"My name is Squall Leonheart, called me Leon." He said as he offered Mina his hand to help her stand up. She ignored it, got up herself and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Mina then picked up the sword and put it away in its case.  
  
"Whatever Squall." She said bluntly and rolled her eyes. She began to walk away when Leon ran to her and said that he wasn't called Squall and that she should have said thanks. Mina shrugged and walked around Leon who got angry and pulled out his gunblade and began to run up behind Mina. Just when the gunblade was about to hit her she pulled out her sword, span around and stopped it. Leon and Mina began to fight each other, Leon was strong but Mina was stronger, she used her sword to knock the gunblade out of Leon's hand then pointed her sword at Leon's face who looked scared. Mina took the sword away from his face, put it away and walked through the doors to the first district.  
  
"That girl needs a attitude adjustment." Leon muttered to the girl called Yuffie who proceeded to walk up to Leon and hugged him. Meanwhile Mina had made her way to the item shop and had brought 20 potions and a new sword which she admired as she left the shop.  
  
"Goofy do you think we will ever find Riku and King Mickey? I mean its been so long since Kingdom Hearts was sealed." Sora asked as pearly tears of sorrow made their way down his cheek. Goofy looked at Sora not knowing what to say to him.  
  
"Don't worry Sora we'll find them soon." Goofy said comforting Sora as he gently cried to himself. Donald came running toward them yelling that he had found the gummi ship and that it could just take them to Traverse Town via a warphole just the other side of the forest. Sora was overjoyed because he could see his friends there. Sora got up, collected their supplies and made his way with Donald and Goofy to the gummi ship, they started on their way to Traverse Town.  
  
A boy walked through the town looking at a map he must have just arrived there; he had a mess of brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore long black trousers and a baggy black t-shirt with a tattered black cape round his neck and flung over his shoulder, in a case, was a long deadly looking sword. He wasn't looking where he was going and he walked straight into Mina, who was on her way to a vacant house in the third district; Mina fell down and got angry.  
  
"Watch it will ya!" She yelled at the boy who immediately apologised Mina took no noticed of him, stood up, huffed and started to walk away. The boy called to her.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a Miss Mina Rieo please?" He asked looking down at a bit of paper.  
  
"I'm Mina Rieo, what do you want?" Mina asked him as his looked shocked. The boy walked closer and suddenly hugged her; Mina was surprised and asked what he did that for.  
  
"Mina it's me Ryo from the island remember? We got separated 5 years ago, I heard you was here so I came to find you!" Ryo said while Mina tried to think back 5 years ago to remember him.  
  
"You was the boy who wore goggles on your head right?" Mina asked curiously. He nodded, she rolled her eyes. "Great the goggle head is back, well I'm in no mood for talking so goodbye." Ryo looked hurt, he pulled out his sword and ran to Mina yelling that no one called him a goggle head and got away with it, Mina pulled out her sword and got ready to fight. Ryo ran toward her, she jumped over him, turned around to see Ryo in her face, he knocked her sword out of her hands and pointed the sword right near Mina's face, she looked scared for once in her life. Ryo pulled the sword away and handed Mina hers.  
  
"Don't under estimate me Mina, I'm stronger then I was 5 years ago." He said bluntly. Mina stuck up her nose, she saw 3 things falling from the sky toward her and Ryo. Two creatures landed on Mina and a boy landed on Ryo, Mina managed to stand up holding the two creatures in her hand, she dropped them. Ryo pushed the boy off him and stood up. Leon and Yuffie had heard all the noise and decided to check it out.  
  
"Great it's Squall." Mina muttered as she rolled her eyes yet again. Leon started arguing with Mina who argued back. Leon aimed a punch at Mina, who slapped Leon round the face. Leon fell down with a red mark on his face where she had slapped him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gemini: Any better -smiles sweetly- anyway I'm putting Yuffie and Leon together =D 


	2. The Strange Girl Mina

Gemini: Here's chapter 2 and I forgot to say last time that I do not own Kingdom Hearts!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Errm why are you on the floor Leon?" Said a voice from behind Leon, everyone turned round to see who spoke. There stood an older looking Sora, with Donald and Goofy next to him. Leon and Yuffie were really glad to see them. Ryo introduced himself and told Mina to do the same thing.  
  
"No one tells me what to do Ryo!" Mina yelled at Ryo who began to argue with her. They argued for about 10 minutes when Sora decided to break the argument up, Mina snapped at Sora. Leon, Sora and Ryo were annoyed at Mina so they decided to teach her a lesson. Mina turned around to walk away but there stood Sora, Ryo and Leon pointing their weapons at Mina's face, she gulped scared. Mina backed away as they moved closer until she was against a wall. Mina ran away crying. The week past slowly, Sora and the others never saw Mina during that time. It was a very cold Saturday the next week when they finally saw Mina, she was fighting more shadows, she was losing however. She was bleeding from her arm and her sword had been taken away by the shadows. Leon and the others were watching, Ryo wanted to help but the others told him not too.  
  
"You've already destroyed my home and the people I love so go on kill me!" She yelled while crying in pain, she clutched her arm. She used the last of her strength to scream in pain and then fainted.  
  
"I know she's been nasty but she doesn't deserve this." Leon said." It's time we go help her." Everyone nodded; they jumped down from where they were watching. They all started destroying the shadows. Mina woke up and limped away without anyone noticing. When the shadows were gone Ryo looked round for her but saw that she was gone.  
  
"That looks painful." Said a voice behind Mina who was bandaging up her arm. "Yea it is, mind your own business Ryo." Ryo was surprised that she knew it was him.  
  
Sora was eating at the café, he was eating a lot. Donald told him that if he ate anymore he would end up looking a pig. Sora got angry and through his plate at Donald, it hit his head and Donald fell down.  
  
"Garwsh Donald are you ok?" Goofy asked Donald who was still on the floor. Mina walked up, sat down next to Sora and apologised for being nasty, Sora made her laugh, that was the first she had in 5 years. Ryo watched her laughing from far away and frowned.  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up Sora, oh and why is the duck on the floor?" Mina asked Sora trying not to burst out laughing. Sora explained that he had thrown his plate at Donald for saying that he would end up like a pig. Mina couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing. Leon walked over with Yuffie.  
  
"Hey Leon, sorry for acting strangely. Sora here has made me laugh for the first time in 5 years!" She said to Leon, who smiled and accepted her apology. Ryo was very jealous and he fell off the roof from which he was watching them talk. They heard a loud bang and they turned around to see Ryo on the floor, Mina ran over to him and put her hand out to help him up but he slapped it away. Mina looked hurt and frowned.  
  
"Fine be like that." She huffed and walked off angrily. Leon had a go at Ryo saying that Mina was actually happy and being nice for once and that he ruined it. Sora was still eating when the heartless appeared, nobody had noticed apart from Mina who was standing on a roof clutching her injured arm. The heartless leapt up and were about to attack Sora when Mina jumped off the roof, got her sword out while running toward them. She pushed Sora out of the way of the heartless  
  
"Leon, Sora lets go!" Mina yelled to them, they nodded and formed a line with Mina in the middle. They put their weapons together in the air and a beam of light shoot out of the keyblade and made the heartless vanish into thin air. Mina put her sword away. Mina invited them all to her house she just brought in the third district. They went to her house and made themselves at home.  
  
"You guys it seems Kingdom Hearts has opened again, we need to go to other worlds and destroy the heartless." Leon said as everyone looked at him Sora said that he didn't want to go to other worlds.  
  
"I'll come but only because these heartless things destroyed my world." Mina said. Sora held his hand out and Mina shook it.  
  
"I have something for you Sora." Mina said reaching up to a shelf up on the wall. She pulled down a key chain. She handed it to Sora who was really happy. Mina leaned against the wall.  
  
"The worlds are safe with a keyblade such as yourself Sora." Mina said to Sora. She wondered where Ryo was; she hadn't seen him since he fell of the roof. Leon and the others left. Mina went to the district and sat on a on a bench. She felt that someone was watching her. Mina stood up and Ryo appeared in front of her, she asked him to move but he didn't, there was something different about him, he almost looked evil.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gemini: Ha a cliffhanger! Someone review it please! 


	3. Mina Dies!

Gemini: Here's chapter 3! I don't own Kingdom Hearts!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Ryo what do you want?" Mina asked Ryo, he didn't answer her, she started to get scared. Ryo walked closer to Mina when he was face to face with her he slapped her round the face. Mina fell to floor holding her face. She got up tears streaming down her face and a red mark on her cheek.  
  
"You're not Ryo!" She said as she continued to cry. Ryo took away Mina's sword; she stood up and hugged him.  
  
"Please Ryo I know you're still in there please whoever you are left him go!" She begged, she lost her strength and fell to the ground in pain. Ryo wanted to help but whoever had taken over his body wouldn't let him. Ryo took a necklace from around Mina's neck and destroyed it. Ryo managed to get rid of whatever was in his body, it turned into a shadow and it sped away. Ryo picked up Mina and said he was so sorry.  
  
"Goodbye my friend." Mina said weakly, she closed her eyes, because her necklace was what kept her alive and if it was destroyed so was she. Mina's body faded into thin air, Ryo sat on the floor crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see a spirit. It was Mina. She told him not to cry and that she would be back soon. A week past since Mina's death, everyone was mourning for her. Ryo was sitting on a bench when some walked up to him.  
  
"What's wrong Ryo?" Ryo replied as he turned around "Noth." he stopped halfway through his words and stood up. There stood Mina, she looked different, the scar on her face was gone and her eyes weren't empty anymore, they were full of emotion. Ryo ran to her and put his arms around her, he bent down and gently kissed her, she blushed like mad but kissed him back.  
  
"I love you Mina." He admitted to her. Mina said she loved him too. Little did they know Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon and Yuffie were watching them until Mina heard them laughing, she spotted them and yelled.  
  
"Hey stop being so nosy!" She waved a fist at them, Sora wish he could do the same thing to Kairi. Mina no longer had a sword; she said she didn't need it and that her love for Ryo was the strongest weapon of all.  
  
"I'm going to help you guys save the other worlds and help Sora to find his friends again." Mina said while Ryo put an arm around her. Sora thanked her and said that she was a true friend. They decided to leave straight away in the gummi ship to go to one of the new worlds, so they took off, the journey was long but when finally got there they were really glad.  
  
"This place is beautiful." Mina said admiring this new world. Ryo said it wasn't as beautiful as her. "Oh Ryo stop being so soppy!" Mina said rolling her eyes. 


	4. Mina's Phanpi, Mina's Revolt

Gemini: Here's Chapter 4! I don't own Kingdom Hearts!  
  
********************************************************************* Mina looked around she walked into the forest but slipped on some mud and banged into a tree. Meanwhile Ryo and the gang were just about to go into the forest when they heard.  
  
"BUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG!" They ran into the forest to see what it was and Mina was on the floor surrounded by what look like caterpillars. Mina squealed to Ryo to get rid of them, she hated bugs more then Ansem. The caterpillar creature climbed on to her shoulder. Mina squealed and ran as fast as she could to shake the bug of her, she ran past a group of three kids.  
  
"BBBBBUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGG!" Mina cried. "I hate bugs!" Then a ladybird like creature flew up to her. "More bugs! Wahhhhhhhh!" Mina cried. The three kids sweatdropped. Ryo and the gang came running up, they saw the bugs and got ready to fight; Mina was on the floor shivering. One of three kids yelled not to attack it and he sent an electric rat to shock it and it fell off Mina. Mina jumped for joy; a boy with brown spiky hair grabbed Mina's hand and said she was very pretty. A girl with ginger hair grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.  
  
"Ow Misty that hurts!" The boy cried.  
  
"Don't mind Brock over there, I'm Ash who are you?" Ash asked the gang.  
  
"I'm Mina, this is Ryo, that's Sora, Donald and Goofy." Mina said as she pointed everyone out one by one. "What are those creatures Ash?" Mina motioned to the Electric rat beside Ash.  
  
"You mean you don't know what Pokemon are?" Ash commented, he sweatdropped so did his little friend. "This is Pikachu."  
  
"Well err we're not from this world, Pikachu is so cute!" She picked it up and hugged it, Pikachu got mad a shocked Mina, and she fell down. Ryo helped her up and asked her is she was ok, she was. A little creature in an egg walked up to Mina who bent down and picked it up. It giggled as she tickled it; Misty said that was her Togepi. Sora started talking to Ash about the Pokemon and the heartless. They talked for a while when a smoke surrounded them and they started coughing.  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"Make it double."  
  
"You know the rest!" A boy with blue hair and girl with pink hair appeared in a tree with a cat-like Pokemon next to them. Ryo, Sora, Donald and Goofy got their weapons out. The boy and girl got out a rocket and aimed it at Sora and the gang; they were about to fire it when a little elephant like creature walked straight into the middle of the battlefield. Mina saw it and gasped. She jumped to it, picked it up and jumped away again then they fired it.  
  
"Star Shower!" They heard they turned to see Mina in the air with the elephant-like creature in one hand and she was her other hand to summon hundreds of shooting stars which caused the rock to explode and send the boy and girl flying,  
  
"Team Rocket blasting off againnnnn!" They yelled as flew into the distance.  
  
"What kind of Pokemon is this little guy?" Mina asked Brock who was still going gah gah over her until Misty hit him over the head with a hammer.  
  
"That's a Phanpi it's a cute little one and it seems to like you." Misty explained as Phanpi started to climb on Mina's head.  
  
"Hello there Phanpi do you want to stay with me?" She asked it.  
  
"Phan!" It squealed in delight, Mina fell down and Ash explained that Pokemon could only say their name. Sora fell down too followed by Ryo, Donald and Goofy.  
  
"You'll need a Pokeball to keep it in." Misty explained as Phanpi hid behind Mina's leg. Mina said that she didn't think it liked pokeballs. Ash said that Pikachu didn't like them either. Mina laughed, they said goodbye their new friends and headed back to Traverse Town. If you've noticed Mina hasn't been stubborn or nasty for a while but that was all about to change.  
  
"Awww Phanpi is so cute!" Mina said as they landed in the first district. Phanpi had decided that it wanted to stay with Mina so it did. They were all talking quite happily when the shadow came back and went into Mina. Mina's eyes changed to blood red and she began to attack Sora.  
  
"Mina what are you doing?" Ryo yelled but Mina didn't answer, she was too busy trying to kill Sora. Sora had no choice he had to attack her with the keyblade, Ryo said no but Sora said that this wasn't Mina it was the shadow being controlling her. Sora charged at her with the keyblade raised in the air and it hit her face and cut her exactly where her old scar was. Mina fell to the floor clutching her head, she screamed and the shadow sped away once again. Mina got up; her cut had turned back into her old scar really quickly. She ran away, Phanpi following behind, Ryo ran after her but lost her. Mina paced up and down the second district, Phanpi followed her exact footsteps.  
  
"I've had enough of this, for all I did and I get this stupid scar again." Mina yelled to herself and she punched a wall, causing it a to crack slightly. Phanpi sat watching, Mina bent down to him and petted him.  
  
"My you're strong my dear, you should put it to some use." A voice said from behind Mina, she turned around and there right behind stood...Ansem. Mina grabbed her sword.  
  
"What do you want Ansem?" Mina retorted, Phanpi hid behind Mina. Ansem moved closer.  
  
"I want to help you." He said. "You want to go back to your island and you want your family back right? I can help you, if you help me my dear." Mina's eyes opened wide.  
  
"You can bring my family back, really?" Mina asked, Ansem nodded. "Ok I'll help you if you promise that you'll get my family back." Ansem smiled and told her to close her eyes, so she did. Ansem told her to think about her family, she did and rings of darkness surrounded her body, they made her grow older. It also made her hair grow much longer; her clothes changed to a long black dress with Ansem's sign on the front. (A/N: Like Black Lady's dress from Sailor Moon R) Ryo came running toward Mina and Ansem. Ryo called for Mina.  
  
"It's too late, Mina is on my side now isn't that true my dear?" Ansem said as Mina nodded and stepped forward, even Phanpi looked evil now. Ryo and the others couldn't believe it.  
  
"It's time for you pesky kids to die." Mina said with no emotion in her voice, she commanded Phanpi to evolve and attack them. Phanpi began to glow and he evolved into a huge black Donphan. Donphan used his tackle attack on Ryo, which sent him flying. Sora said they had better retreat. So the gang ran away leaving the now evil Mina and Ansem standing there.  
  
"When I take over all the worlds with your help my dear I will make you my queen." Ansem sad.  
  
"Yes Ansem I would love to help you." Mina replied. Donphan walked up to them and roared in triumph. Ansem said that Donphan is an excellent creature, and that he would help them. Mina and Ansem left for Hollow Bastion. Meanwhile Ryo and the gang had gone to find Leon and Yuffie.  
  
"You mean Mina is really now on Ansem's side?" Leon said with a surprised look on his face, Ryo nodded sadly. "We have to make her good again." Sora added Leon said that there wasn't any possible way to do it and that they would have to kill her. Ryo protested and said that he wouldn't let them kill her. Yuffie tried to explain to him that they had no choice but he didn't listen.  
  
"This place is amazing Ansem." Mina commented while she and Donphan looked around. "Indeed is it my dear and it's all ours." Ansem said, putting an arm around her waist. He then handed her a whip. "Use this is command the heartless my dear." Mina thanked him. Sora and the came running into hollow bastion, Ansem walked off and left Mina to deal with. She whipped the floor and 20 Wyverns appeared.  
  
"Get them! Do anything to them, just destroy them!" Mina yelled as she whipped the floor again, the wyverns attacked the group, Sora got badly hurt, Donald said without the keyblade master they would lose, so they left Hollow Bastion. Mina got angry.  
  
"You stupid pathetic things I told you to destroy them you let them get away!" Mina shouted as she used her dark blast to destroy the weak wyverns. "Weaklings." Mina said to herself, she put her whip away and climbed onto Donphan who took her to Ansem, she jumped off it.  
  
"Sorry Ansem the pathetic Wyverns let them get away, so I destroyed them." She said as she shrugged. "Don't worry my dear you'll get them next time."  
  
Mina climbed onto Donphan and ran through a dark portal to Traverse Town, she ran through town until she found Sora and the gang, they didn't noticed her. Ryo turned around and saw her sitting on Donphan he ran up to her a pleaded for her to turn good again. She merely laughed, he yelled out that he loved her. She fell to her knees holding her head. The Ansem sign disappeared into thin air and she turned back to normal, Donphan change to Phanpi. Ryo ran up and hugged her. Ansem appeared.  
  
"My dear he doesn't really love you, they all hate you really." Ansem said.  
  
"No I don't believe you!" Mina yelled.  
  
"We don't hate her!" The group all shouted at once.  
  
"Is that so then why did you cut her face." Ansem said, Mina was sure that they really did hate her. She closed her eyes and let the dark rings surround her body again, she grew older. The dress appeared but this time instead of the Ansem mark a black star appeared on head, Phanpi changed but to Donphan but was even more powerful then before and Ansem gained more power from Mina's hate.  
  
"I serve only Ansem, Donphan attack them!" Mina yelled, she pointed at the group, Donphan roared and charged at them. His tusks sent them flying; something flashed across the sky and there next to Sora stood..  
  
To be continued..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gemini: Cliffhanger! I like turning people evil! Muhahahaha -chokes- 


	5. Alone By Oneself

Gemini: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
There next to Sora stood.  
  
"Riku!" Sora cried as he ran to his old friend, who was carrying his own keyblade. Riku was happy to see Sora again and said that he was here to stay this time and that he would help them.  
  
"Donphan get them!" Mina commanded Donphan, it ran toward Sora and Riku however they teamed up and used their keyblades to throw Donphan away. Mina looked annoyed and worried at the same time. Ansem appeared.  
  
"Mina you've failed me! How dare you!" Ansem retorted as he walked up to Mina. He said that she would have to die because she failed him. Mina tried to turn herself good again.  
  
"I'm not evil I fight for love and justice, I won't let you use me anymore!" Mina cried as the black star on her forehead faded away. Mina grew back to her normal age; she looked weak and tried but she wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Star Shower!" Mina yelled as the sky turned black, shining stars appeared from all directions and proceeded to rain over Ansem, who grew mad and teleported himself away. Donphan once again changed back to Phanpi, Mina picked him up. She turned to the others who were looking at her, she turned away and left.  
  
"Mina wait!" Ryo called over to her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere where I don't cause anymore trouble," She explained. "I'm ashamed with myself it's best if you go and save the worlds without from now on. I would only cause more trouble."  
  
With those words, Mina turned on heel and left. Ryo started to walk over to her when Riku put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Let her go." They stood watching her walk away into the second district followed right behind by Phanpi who was jumping around..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gemini: Yes it's a short chapter I know, it really about what happened to Mina. 


	6. Friends Reunited

Gemini: This chapter is Mina's story since she was a child until now. It may give you some idea of what she is like and why.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mina sat on one of the wooden benches in the second district in Traverse Town. The sun shone down on her and her Phanpi who was sun bathing beside her. Mina was ashamed of herself for going on Ansem's side the week before. She didn't trust herself to be around Ryo and the others, so decided to keep to herself.  
  
"Phanpi, I think it would be best if you stayed with Ryo, he would take care of you for me." She explained to him but Donphan didn't want to go with Ryo it wanted to stay with her. She sighed and sat down and started thinking.  
  
****************** Mina's Story ***************************************  
  
A little girl with dark blondish hair and big blue eyes was sitting on her father's lap laughing at a joke he had told her, she had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Papa don't ever go." The little girl said to her father.  
  
"Mina dear I will have to sometime but not a while yet." He explained to Mina as she tilted her head to the side, her hair falling into her face. That night as Mina slept soundly a dreadful storm brewed, Mina woke with a start, as her house was being ripped apart by the storm.  
  
"Papa no!" Mina yelled as her father was blown away by the storm, she was left standing there crying, when a man came, picked her up and walked through a portal. Mina struggled to get free but the man told her to calm down.  
  
For the next 5 yrs the man looked after her but when she was 15, he changed he started experimenting with strange looking creatures. The man was fed up with Mina and told her she had to leave, she didn't want to, so he told one of the strange creatures to attack her. They did and gave her the scar she had down one side of her eye.  
  
The man who raised her for those 5 years was.. Ansem.  
  
***************************End of Mina's story**************************  
  
Mina started crying softly to herself at the thought her father. Phanpi noticed her, jumped onto her and wiped her tears away with its little trunk. Mina smiled a little and petted him on head.  
  
"Mina there you are." Mina turned around to see who it was, it was Ryo and Riku. She turned away; Ryo's eyes were beginning to water. "Mina look it's not your fault he tricked you, you can't blame yourself."  
  
"Ryo it's all my fault I fell for it, it's best if you don't have anything to do with me Ryo, I don't want you getting hurt." Mina said as she started crying again. Ryo sat down next her and gently comforted her, Mina pushed him away.  
  
"Mina I know how you feel I was tricked by Ansem, I don't blame myself." Riku explained.  
  
"Really?" Mina said looking up at Riku who nodded. "You're right Ryo I guess it's his fault not mine." Ryo looked really happy and hugged her tightly. Ryo and Mina stood up, Ryo put an arm around her protectively.  
  
"Let's go back to the others, ok Mina?" Ryo said, Mina nodded, she put her head on his. They walked to the small house in the third district followed by Riku.  
  
"Mina's back everybody, she's very sorry for what happened." Ryo said as Mina put loose bits of her hair behind her ear and looked at the floor.  
  
"How can we trust her after what see did?" Leon questioned. Ryo got mad and started arguing with him. "Leave it Ryo I don't blame you for not trusting me Leon." Mina said in a quiet voice. Leon said he was sorry and that she was welcome to help them anytime. Mina smiled a little, she then hugged Leon and Sora and said thank you.  
  
"It seems our friends Ash, Misty and Brock are in trouble we have to go and help them." Mina said while tapping away a little computer she got out from her pocket. So they went back to the Pokemon world via the warp hole.  
  
"BUGGGGGGGGG!" Mina yelled as a caterpie climbed on her arm. "Get it off me! Wahhhhh! Phanpi do something!" Phanpi just hid behind Riku, it was scared of the caterpie.  
  
"Totodile Watergun!"  
  
"Poliwhirl Watergun too!" Yelled two voices as Ash, Misty and Brock came running toward the group, they had heard Mina crying. "BUGG!" Misty yelled as well.  
  
"BUUUUGGGGG!" Mina and Misty yelled at the same time. Ash and Ryo sweatdropped. Mina ran around trying to shake the caterpie off her arm, it came off her arm but landed on Misty who was scared stiff.  
  
"Phanpi use your Rollout!" Mina yelled, but Phanpi shook its little head. "You don't like bugs either?" Phanpi nodded. Misty started chasing Mina around with the caterpie on her arm. Ash's Pikachu shocked it and it ran away.  
  
********************************************************************* 


End file.
